User devices can operate in various operating modes. Users who wish to interact with such devices may do so from these various operating modes of the device, including but not limited to a lock screen, a home screen with no application active, and/or an active application. It is often the case that users execute the same sequences of actions repetitively throughout the day. For instance, a user who often utilizes a particular application may typically have to unlock the mobile device, navigate through the mobile device to find the application, and launch the application each time he wishes to interact with the application. The delay in access and repetitive nature of this method can be frustrating for the user. Additionally, with mobile devices being shared between multiple users, the actions or sequences of actions most often repeated can change with each user. Conventional attempts to solve these problems have been ineffective and/or have undesirable side effects or other drawbacks.